calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Luni-solar Modified Gregorian Calendar
The Luni-solar Modified Gregorian Calendar is a proposed new solar calendar that would replace the Gregorian calendar and solve some of its perceived problems The Luni-solar Modified Gregorian Calendar is not necessarily an actual luni-solar calendar in that the months are not in sync with the moons cycles. But it does attempt to keep predictably out of sync by being out of sync only one day per month. The new calendar does not change the number of days in a year or the number of months or the names of the months. It works simply by changing the number of days in most months, and moving leap day to the end of the year. 'Benefits of this calendar' *The main benefit of this calendar is that the quarters are of similar lengths. One of the quarters is 1 day longer than the others but that is impossible to avoid without an intercalary day since the tropical solar year is 365 days and not evenly divisible by 4. But I decided not to use intercalary days because it doesn't make sense not to account for every day of the year. On leap years there are two quarters that are 1 day longer than the others. *The 31-day months always fall on even-numbered months and so are easier to remember. *Leap day is at the end of the year which is more intuitive and also does not change the number of days between January and February and the rest of the months like it does when leap day is in February. *Even though the months of this calendar are not in sync with the phases of the moon, the phases do repeat at the predictable interval of 1 month minus 1 day. That works because the lengths of the months alternate between 31 and 30 days, while the phases of the moon repeat alternating between 30 and 29 days. December only has 30 days on standard years. So if the year is a standard year, it only works through December. Then it gets off by about a half of a day beginning on January of the following year. *Any 2-month period will always be 60 or 61 days and most of them will be 61. That is not true on the Gregorian calendar that has 2-month periods of 59, 61 and 62 days--and on leap years, 60. *Equinoxes and solstices occur at about the same familiar time on this calendar as they would on the Gregorian calendar. That means most dates line up with their corresponding dates on the Gregorian calendar, namely dates in the months April, June, and August through December. (For that to work, January 1 of this calendar would have to begin on Dec 31 Gregorian. Or you could skip a Gregorian leap year before starting this calendar. The point is you have to remove a day from the Gregorian year before you start this calendar.) 'Drawbacks' *Most of the month lengths have been changed from their familiar lengths given to them by the Gregorian calendar. Leap Year Leap years should happen every 4 or 5 years, not every 4 or 8 years as with the Gregorian calendar. So it is proposed that a better method be used for determining what years should be leap years than the current one. I don't know what the best method is. I've heard that every 32 years an extra standard year should be inserted before the leap year making a 33 year cycle. But there might be even better solutions so this part of the calendar is left open.